Desperate Love
by Autumn's.Reign
Summary: [A Romeo & Juliet type story][AU][KxL] A forbidden romance, a love which could withstand time itself, and a tragedy which struck the heart. True love is destiny, and destiny makes the rules. [Changed penname]


**A/N: **This was originally for school, but I like it, so it is now a story on fan fiction! Yay!

* * *

**Prologue**

There seemed to be no end to the torrents of glitter which fell over the guests, coating them in a fine film. Though, no-one seemed to notice this, and continued to dance around the ballroom, blissfully unaware of anything out of the ordinary.

The brilliantly coloured skirts flared out as the women within them were twirled by their partners, their laughs carrying around the room, mingling with the sounds of idle chatter and gossip being passed around. The minstrels began to play faster, encouraging those still sitting about to find a partner and join in the dance.

All but one, that is.

Standing alone atop the large staircase was a young woman, no older than seventeen. She shone brightly, like the moon in the night sky when the stars do not shine. Her dress, the purest of whites, trimmed with silver and pink jewels. Her hair shimmered, its soft pink colour matching that of the jewels on her gown, reaching well below her waist, flowing gracefully down her back. Her eyes, bluer than the sky itself, glittered as she observed the people dancing before her.

She was smiling slightly, a sweetly soft smile. Her eyes glittered with amusement. Raising her palm, she blew on it, sending another wave of glitter cascading over the crowd. Slowly, she began to descend the grand staircase, watching as the people around her began to stop their movements, until all were standing stationary, not a single movement to be made.

Stifling a giggle, Lacus wandered about the crowd, thinking about what she could do in this brief time of freedom she had created for herself, the people would be frozen like this for an hour at the least. She would have to be careful to get back within the hour, none would remember this happening to them, and she was not supposed to do something like this, her magic was simply not allowed. Lacus smiled again at the thought of her father's reaction to learning just how often she did do magic against his orders.

Stepping out into the night, Lacus observed the stars for a quiet moment, she wished she could do this more often.

* * *

Kira listened absently to the sounds of the party taking place in the castle, the sounds of the joyful music wafting through the cold, crisp night air, the laughter and low buzz of chatter mixing in with it. So it took him a few moments to realize that the sounds had disappeared.

Sitting up with a puzzled expression, Kira watched as a shadow shimmered out of the castle and hurried down the steps leading into the castle. The shadow, clad in what he could only assume was a cloak of diamonds, for that is truly the only way he could describe the way the material shimmered in the pale light, glanced nervously both left and right before taking off towards the river.

The frown still marring his normally smiling face still lingered as Kira watched the slight figure of the shadow pass away into the darkness. Hesitating for only a moment, Kira clambered to his feet, brushed the bits of grass from his leggings and followed after it, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Hardly making a sound as he made after the shadow, he crept along, hoping that he wouldn't be caught, he was sure that this was in someway forbidden.

Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Kira stepped into a small paddock, and glanced around. There was nothing special that he could see, just a few cows chewing on some grass. He saw no sign of the mysterious figure from earlier, sighing he turned around to head back to the castle, starting as he realized just how far he had walked, much further than he had thought. He started back towards the castle grounds, the slight breeze sifting through his already messy hair, wondering exactly why he had gone after the shadow in the first place; Kira could not fathom the reason at all.

As the castle came into sight, Kira caught twinkle of something bright to his right. He heard the rustle of leaves as something walked towards him, its shape becoming clearer as it neared where he stood, rooted to the spot in fascination.

"Who are you?" the voice startled him, making him jump slightly. Though, he was not in the least scared, for the voice, it was so sweet, so musical, that of a woman's. He strained his eyes to get a better view of this woman, but she remained in shadow, nothing more than a twinkle in the darkness, so he remained silent.

"I asked who you were, will you not answer me?" the voice queried, and upon not receiving an answer, decided to ask another question. "If you will not tell me who you are, then why were you following me?"

"I-I…" Kira was unsure of what to say, he did not know himself why he had followed the woman, he had simply done so, as if some other force were in control of his actions. "I do not know My Lady…"

"You do not know?" the voice sounded slightly amused. With a slight rustle, the woman stepped into better light.

Kira's breath caught in his throat, she was breathtaking. Her eyes shone in the dark almost as much as her dress. They looked at him, studying his with avid fascination. Never had he seen someone like her, she seemed to radiate innocence and kindness, she had such beauty other women could only ever dream of, and she was barely a woman, just out of childhood, he could see that in her, she still had the foolishness of a child, while holding the wisdom of a young woman.

He took a hesitant step towards her. She almost didn't seem real, almost like an apparition, a wonderful dream.

"Who are you?" he breathed, unable to look away.

"I believe I asked you that first." She answered with a small laugh, like the sound of bells to his ears.

"I'm Kira," he answered, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, so soft and delicate.

"Kira…" she whispered, as absorbed with him as he was with her. "I'm Lacus…"

Lacus, her name was Lacus, the name that he would cherish for the rest of his life, for all eternity. Lacus…

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, but was, in truth, only a few moments, for those moments there was only them, nothing else, time had truly stopped, just for the two of them.

Kira's fingertips were still on her cheek, but he was not shy, he was not hesitant, and neither, it seemed, was Lacus, for she reached out and cupped his face in her hands softly, closing the distance between them slightly, making them so close that they could feel each others breath on their faces.

The same thought was going through their minds, I met you only moments ago, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime, and that lifetime holds all the love that be shared between two mortals.

Though, true love can not always be, for though their love was pure and right, destined to be, it was never destined to last. For, as Kira watched Lacus re-enter the castle, he realized something, she was the princess.

Princess Lacus, who is betrothed to the Prince of another realm, how had he not noticed earlier? Her beauty had captivated him, made his mind blank; he had fallen in love in an instant just as she had.

How could two people so in love, find themselves stuck behind such a barrier? Forbidden to be together? She did not know right then, but he was of no importance, they would be forbidden from any sort of contact, for what was he but a lowly stable boy who had fallen in love with the Princess, a match which was frowned upon, unthinkable in the eyes of the court. When she learnt of who he really was, surely she would reject him? He suspected no less of her.

Though, when she discovered his identity, she did nothing of the sort, it was as though she loved him all the more, and over the next week, they married secretly. Never had they been so sure of anything in their lives, they were in love, and nothing in the world would keep them from being together.

Even when Lacus' father found out about their secret marriage, nothing would deter them. Kira was therefore banished, sent away, and Lacus was to be forced into the marriage with the foreign Prince. In fear, Lacus ran from home, aided by her magic and her love for Kira, she found him once again, though they were not reunited for long. Only days after she found her love again, her father came for her, along with the Prince.

That day would forever be remembered, for it was one of the most tragic events that ever happened, a story which was repeated from generation to generation.

The Prince and Kira clashed blades, fighting for the Princess' hand. Already deeply wounded from a fight that had occurred between the King and Kira, he fell and was slain.

Lacus watched as her love crumpled to the ground, his blood staining the floor about him. She felt a part of her detach, a part of her missing, she knelt by his side, watching as the last breaths left his blood-soaked body. Unable to live without him, she unsheathed his short dagger, and took her own life.

Though their love was destined, it was never meant to last. Their lives were marked for tragedy from the beginning. But, in death, they would be together for all eternity, which was all that they could ever had wished for.


End file.
